1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roll cover for a calender or press roll for treating a material web, in particular for dewatering a paper, board, tissue or other fibrous web in a press nip of a machine for producing the fibrous nip, of which the ends are connected to a roll axle and which has a layer of elastomeric material, in which filaments running approximately longitudinally with respect to the web running direction and transversely with respect to the web running direction are embedded for reinforcement.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Roll covers of this type have been known for a long time and are used in particular in shoe press rolls. There, because of the concave pressing area for forming an extended press nip, they are subjected to continual deformation. As the machine speed increases, the result is considerable requirements on the susceptibility to wearing and tearing.